The present implementations relate to methods for providing recommendations based on content accessed by a user, and more particularly, methods, systems, and computer programs for providing recommendations in the social network for following entities in the social network.
The communication capability provided by social networks has opened new forms of communication in today's society, making it easier for people to communicate with each other, as well as providing new vehicles of communications between people and businesses, or with other community groups. As people's interest in using social networks for communication has grown, so has the interest of businesses in using social networks to communicate with people, enabling a new form of communication for keeping customers informed and promote their products.
People want to get information about friends, and about organizations that they like or that they are affiliated with. Social networks often provide recommendations to users for following entities, but these recommendations usually follow an interaction between the user and the entity, such as after endorsing or reading a post from the entity. However, this approach only works for posts created by the entity, and does not work for posts created by other users of the social network (e.g., friends).